


Switch Hitters

by GaragesAfterDark



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Catboys & Catgirls, F/M, Impact Play, Kink Discovery, Power Play, Role Reversal, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaragesAfterDark/pseuds/GaragesAfterDark
Summary: A disastrous misunderstanding leads to some surprising revelations. Nolanestophia Patterson learns some unexpected things about her boyfriend Malik Destiny, and about herself as well.
Relationships: Malik Destiny/Nolanestophia Patterson
Kudos: 6





	Switch Hitters

**Author's Note:**

> For ease of reading, the character of Nolanestophia Patterson appears herein under the phonetic spelling of her name: "Sophia Parson"

Sophia Parson had enjoyed a long and eventful day in New York City.

It wasn't her first time visiting NYC (she had been there many, many times for away games against the New York Millennials). It wasn't her first time staying with her girlfriends Cinead and Brooklyn (both of them members of the Mills cheer squad). But it was the first time she had brought her boyfriend Malik along with her to meet her East-coast partners.

Her boyfriend who was a transfer player from an alternate reality. Her boyfriend who was a former-adventurer, kingslayer and aspiring godslayer. Her boyfriend who no longer owned a working cellphone because the one he had inherited from this world's original Malik Destiny had stopped functioning once the bank account responsible for automatically paying the phone bill every month finally ran out of funds. Her boyfriend that she (and so many others) had tried and failed to convince set up a new coverage plan because he was adamant that he would not keep paying for a "magic item" which he had already purchased.

That was Malik Destiny... Sophia Parson's beautiful himbo beau.

This was the same Malik Destiny who had convinced her that the best use of their first day in the city would be to stage an unplanned liberation of the Central Park Zoo. Why unplanned? Because they last time they had tried to liberate the inmates of a major metropolitan zoo they had been arrested, and Malik believed that things would go differently if they employed the element of complete and total surprise by not having a plan of any sort.

This had worked out _surprisingly_ well. They had gotten separated a few times in the chaos, but Sophia was getting used to finding her way around New York and Malik... well, Malik was almost always easy to find if you walked in a straight line towards the center of the nearest commotion. They had eventually found each other, evaded the authorities, and made it back to the apartment much later than expected.

Brooklyn and Cinaed had already gone to bed by the time they had gotten in. Now Sophia and Malik were sitting in the tiny bedroom she stayed in when she came to visit her girlfriends in New York. All-in-all, it had been a very good day.

"Did you know that you are easily the most exciting man I've ever met?"

Malik puffed out his chest a bit at her praise. "That doesn't surprise me. I bet most of the men you've ever met just had their dicks given to them, instead of having to earn it like real men do."

"W-what?"

"Yeah. You know... venture forth into the wilds with nothing but your wits and what you can carry? Climb up to the rim of a volcano, then descend into the sweltering caldera? Find where the pulse of the earth's burning heart bleeds through to the surface? Plunge your hands into the molten ichor and sculpt yourself a member from the living rock?"

"Malik, I don't think I've ever heard of anyone doing that."

"Really? Huh... guess it must be more of a west-coast thing."

"I'm pretty sure people just... have them. Your way sounds like a much better idea though. Would sure have have saved me a lot of trouble. I wish I could have just signed up for 'staying cozy at home and not climbing a volcano thank you very much!'. Assuming that really is how girls do that where you're from."

"Don't be ridiculous Soph, of course they don't." 

"See? I knew you were just joking."

"What ladies have to do is dive off the sea cliffs and swim out to one of the rocky spires which tower above the breaking waves!"

"They what?!"

"Yeah. You have to navigate the surf then climb up the vertical rock face until you find an entrance to the inner sea cave."

"Why do you need--"

"No no, not me. This is what _you_ would need to do since you're a girl. So inside the cave there should be a lot of little pools carved out of the stone floor by the drip of water from the stalactites above. What you do is sit down beneath one and let it carve a hollow into you drop by drop. I'm really glad I didn't have to do that one, it sounds like it takes a lot of time and focus and holding purrrrrrrrfectly still," 

"You are absolutely fibbing! People don't go on quests to get their... their...' Sophia blushed deeply "their dirty bits, you silly cat!"

"Well, yeah not everyone... just the people brave enough enough to earn it!"

"You're for real saying that your... um... your... err-"

"Dick?"

"Y-yes. You're telling me that you _made yours_ from molten rock?"

"See? You get it. Now was that really so hard to belieeeeeeee--"

\---

In a rush he was falling backwards in a tangle of limbs, the soft mattress mercifully cushioning the impact. _How could he let himself get caught so completely off guard like that? Practically a rookie mistake._

Now his years of training were kicking in. ( _Better late than never_ ). The world around him seemed to slow down as he took in the situation playing out. In his mind's eye, Malik calmly assessed the tactical concerns.

_Potential hostiles? Just one, and she was on top of him._

_Friendlies? ...Also one? Maybe? Though between the look she was giving him and the periodic flicking of her tail she might as well be a hungry predator sizing him up for a snack._

_Equipment? Nothing that could help. (How could he have let himself think there wouldn't been any encounters here?)._

_Mobility? Compromised. She was sitting across his thighs, her hands gripping his wrists and pinning his arms to the mattress. Her grip was very strong too. He could probably manage to overpower her and break free if she didn't have leverage... but she had leverage. He wouldn't get anywhere without getting her to drop her own guard._

_That left banter. He could stall for time and try to figure out a plan._

"So... finally decided to make your move huh?"

"Oh, well... I was starting to think that you were never gonna ask."

"And I thought you were never going to reveal your true intentions."

"Heh heh... so how do you want this to go?"

She shifted her weight. This was his opening.

"How about like this?" 

He pushed off suddenly, throwing her off balance and breaking her hold on him. Before she could recover he was already vaulting up and moving to reestablish a grapple on his terms. He caught hold of her wrists, pivoted their combined center of mass, and brought the both of them both crashing back down in a reversal of their previous positions. 

Now he was the one doing the pinning. His would-be assailant squirmed under him. 

_Good. Time to get some answers._

"Alright impostor... Who are you and what have you done with Sophia?"

"... **what?** "

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw how you went for the kill just now when my guard was down. I asked you a question and I expect an answer. **Now.** "

The person beneath him just stared back at him wordlessly. They looked startled. Also confused, scared... maybe excited? 

"There's no point in pretending anymore. I know what you're really up too." He put a dangerous edge in his voice for good measure, "Don't make me get rough with you."

This time they actually laughed a little. Like they thought this was just a game to them. Malik was done playing around. _If this look-alike had done anything to hurt her..._

"Fine then. We do this the hard way." 

He brought a hand back to strike. Now his attacker's eyes held only fear and their mouth was going a mile a minute trying to get words out.

"I don't know what you are talking about Farrell told me that if you were ever being oblivious again I should just just try jumping on you and holding you down and I realize she was probably just joking but I decided to try anyway because it sounded fun and it was fun and now you're angry and scary and I don't understand why and this isn't fun anymore please stop!"

Malik froze.

"You mean... you're not some kind of doppelganger assassin who kidnapped Sophia and is pretending to be her in order to get the drop on me?"

His pulse slowed. His vision cleared. His head was no longer in combat mode... and he had _**completely**_ fucked up.

\---

Sophia stared in bewildered disbelief.

"You thought I was trying to fight you!?!?"

Malik was busy wrapping another blanket around her. He had said it would help and honestly it kind of was.

"I didn't think you were actually you. What you did was so unexpected that I just... well... assumed the worst case scenario."

"So you weren't actually mad at _me_...?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, gently stroking her head. "Sophia, I would **never** try to do real harm to you on purpose. I couldn't ever forgive anyone that did... and that includes me. Understand? You don't need to be afraid for your safety around me. And even if you somehow did... well, you've got a lot of loyal friends who would all get together and beat me to a bloody mess for doing something like that. You are safe right now. Okay?"

He could say it wasn't her fault, but... wasn't it kind of? She was the one who jumped him without warning after all. Why had she even thought that was a good idea? At first it seemed fine. It had even felt... strangely exhilarating? Then he had pinned her down and that was... _definitely exciting_. But then it had all blown up in her face. She should have known she would mess that up. Ugh... just another dumb mistake.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that at all. It was a bad idea."

"Soph, no, I'm the one who messed up! You just surprised me a little and I completely overreached and I could have hurt you! I'm... I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

Was she okay? She felt like she might be, even though there was a lot she was unsure about right now.

"I... I think I am."

Malik wrapped his arms around her and hugged. "That's good. That's really good. I'm glad you're okay. I can't stand the idea of something bad happening to you."

"Well... then I just won't try anything like that again."

"I mean..." she felt his chest constrict, "you... could if you really wanted too."

Her train of thought skidded to a halt.

"We would have to talk about it first, of course! No more misunderstandings. But if that's the sort of thing that interests you... "

Sophia could barely process what she was hearing.

"Malik that sounds..." ( _Sounds what? Terrifying? Intense? **Heart-pounding?**_ ) "...Nuts! Is this another joke? 'Go through that again but _on purpose_ '? You almost make it sound like you enjoy that..."

"...I do."

Sophia blinked. "You... you do? _You_ do?"

"Do you find that hard to believe?"

"Wow... it's just... I... yes? You're the bravest, most confident person I can think of. Why would you _want_ to ever feel otherwise?"

"Some people find it fun to feel intimidated by someone they share intimacy with. And, well..." He leaned over, dropping his voice "You were plenty intimidating when you had me pinned earlier."

"Malik, you thought I was some kind of shapeshifter trying to kill you! That doesn't sound fun that sounds genuinely scary and upsetting!"

"Well... sometimes danger can be kind of fun so long as you come out okay. There's a sort of thrill to facing it, right? Okay, actually, for this kind of thing it's better for the danger to just be pretend. It's like... well, a little like hearing a scary ghost story. You can let yourself feel the rush of being afraid because you know that nothing bad will actually happen. Except instead of a ghost or a monster, the thing that makes you a little scared is a person with power over you."

"And you... like that?"

"Yeah! ...You don't?"

_Did she? Wait... **Did she?**_

"D-don't change the subject!" ( _Why was this making her so anxious?_ ) "So... when you do this there's a person who scares you but doesn't actually do anything really bad? Someone who is intimate with you? Why would a person ever want to do that to someone they were close too?"

"Because that can also be fun in a way. There's a different kind of thrill to having someone give you power over them. Especially when you are the one responsible for making sure the danger stays pretend. A person placing that kind of trust in you to make them feel at risk while actually keeping them safe... it's an experience."

A silence fell between them now. And a tension. A question was burning in Sophia's mind until she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Malik...How would you know what that's like?"

But she didn't need to ask. She had already figured out how.

"Because I've done that before too."

"You... actually do that? Put people in pretend danger? Have control over them? Because you both find it... fun?"

"Sometimes. Honestly... If you wanted to, you could too."

_Could she? Could she see herself being intimidating? ...No way._

She shook her head, "I don't think I'd be any good at that sort of thing."

"And I think you are selling yourself short."

"But I'm so bad at being mean. Or being bossy."

"You don't have to be either of those things. Just be honest and be confident. All it takes is being a little brave."

"It's... I don't think I can be."

"Yes you can! Anyone can if they want to be." 

"Of course you would say that, Malik... that's who you are! Courageous, charismatic, self-assured... I can't imagine you being any other way. But..." her voice caught in her throat "I'm just not like that. I couldn't ever be like that..."

Malik's usually enthusiastic demeanor immediately softened into an expression of genuine concern.

"Oh Hell... Fuck, I'm so sorry Soph!" 

He reached out and gently wiped the tears from her checks. She hadn't even realized she had started crying.

Malik cupped her face in his palms. "I wasn't thinking. I... I didn't even consider that you might not want those qualities to be something you associate with yourself. Being brave, being strong, being confident... those things were important to me figuring out who I really am. Especially back when people didn't expect that of me because of who they _thought_ I was. But I've changed a lot since then, and while I still am who I am I've grown to understand that those qualities can belong to anyone. But... I forget sometimes that not everyone feels the same way about that. Especially people who grew up with different expectations placed on them than I did." 

She shook her head, but he keep on.

"Listen, you don't have to be brave or strong or confident to matter. So many people love you for being true to yourself. You are a kind and beautiful lady and I am a terrible boyfriend if I made you feel otherwise." 

Sophia put a finger to his lips.

_Oh Malik... even when he had it wrong he still knew exactly what she needed to hear._

"You aren't at all! No, I don't think this has anything to do with being a girl or being a boy or anything like that. How could I when I know people like Paula and Allison and Goodwin and... gosh, so many others! It's not that I don't want to be brave and strong and cool too. I do! It's just..." She looked away. "I definitely don't have it in me to be that kind of person."

The hand that had been caressing her cheek now took her by the chin and gently, but firmly, turned her face back around toward his. 

"Sophia... look at me."

The start of the Discipline Era had been a very scary and disorienting part of her life. Hope had been a nebulous and foreign concept back then. These days when Sophia pictured the concept of "hope", she saw Malik's eyes blazing with an inner fire. Metaphorically at first, though far more literally ever since he had gained the ability to consume the umpires' incinerating flames.

Now she was fidgeting under the intensity of his eyes. When she first had met him, the brash, handsome, rebellious hero from another world, she had assumed the feeling he gave her was the feeling of being safe. Like being under the protection of someone strong and reliable. Only later did she start to understand that he made her feel _seen_ by someone who believed in her with absolute and total conviction. That when he looked at her she felt like maybe _she_ could be strong. She was used to disappointing herself, but she didn't want to disappoint him too.

She held his gaze. He nodded.

"You absolutely have it in you to be the kind of person you want to be. If you are feeling okay now, I can show you what I mean. Do you want me to do that?"

_Did she? ...Yes, she realized. Yes she did._

She nodded.

"Good. Now, this is very simple. What I want you to do is to take a deep breath, look me in the eyes and tell me what you want. Tell me _exactly_ what you want. Just like I'm doing right now. No evasion. No fear. Do you think you can handle that?"

Her heart was in her throat and beating so loudly the thumping filled her ears. Sophia pinched her eyes shut and violently shook her head. _Gods, who was she kitten with this? Just hearing her boyfriend speak to her like that was making her a nervous mess. How was **she** supposed to tell **him** what she wanted? _

She could feel the weight of his body pressing against her as he brought his mouth right up to her ear. In a firm voice that cut through her frantic heartbeat, he said "Sophia... I think you know what the answer to that question is." 

\----

Malik felt her take a deep breath, hold it in, and slowly let it out. When she opened her eyes again, they shone with the same determination he saw whenever she stepped up to the plate. 

"What I want is for my handsome boyfriend to tell me out loud why he always seems to believe in me even when I don't believe in myself. I want him to tell me how I could possibly deserve all the people in my life that make me feel special and loved. Then..." she took another deep breath, "I want him to push me up against the wall and nail me until I cum so hard that I have to stop myself from screaming so that we don't wake up my very sweet girlfriends who will just tease me forever if that happens." She stopped to gasp for air, "Do you... ummm... Do you think you can handle that?"

Malik blinked, swallowed once, and nodded.

He took a second to steady his voice before answering. "Okay... First, I believe in you because you are worth believing in. Second, people can't not deserve to feel special and loved, so of course you do. And, uh... could you repeat that last part again?"

She leaned in until their noses were almost touching, keeping eye-to-eye with him the whole time. "You. Me. Wall. Screaming."

He broke out in a wicked grin "Yes, ma'am!"

\----

Her thoughts were still racing as he set her down where the dresser had been a second ago (before it had been unceremoniously shoved aside to clear a space by the wall in the tiny bedroom). She kept replaying the conversation they had just finished in her head: so many new terms and safety rules and special words to remember (She had picked "Hawaii"; that word seemed very safe to her).

The reality of what she had actually just told him to do to her, _out loud_ , sunk in right around the time that her now shirtless boyfriend was crouched at her feet with his head under her skirt. 

"Wow, these look expensive... And a ton of detailing too! Did you get them as a quest reward?"

"Uhhh... I mean, sort of?" Talking was keeping her calm and gave her something to think about besides what Malik was up to down below. She was sooooo glad he couldn't see her flustered expression right now. "When I let Cinaed and Brooklyn dress me up in goth fashion, they _insisted_ that I buy myself something nice to go with the outfit. Farrell dragged me to one of those fancy boutique stores and said I had to find something I liked. I was so embarrassed by the whole situation that I just went with the first one I saw that didn't look uncomfortable for someone with a tail to wear." 

"Oh, sure! Ever since I got here I've had a much harder time finding clothes that don't need to be tailored. Are these bows functional or just cosmetic?"

"I'm... not actually sure?"

"Only one way to find out!"

Before she could string a coherent thought together his fingers were playing at her hips, working at loosening a pair of knots. With a few sharp tugs, she felt the fastenings come free. Then Sophia squirmed as her boyfriend did something **very** interesting with his tongue. Moments later Malik re-entered her field of view with black lace gripped in his teeth.

"Dwefinetlwly rweal."

"O-o-oh g-g-g-oo-od"

He gingerly removed her underwear from his mouth.

"Is there somewhere specific you put these or...?"

"A-a-a-an-an-anywhere is fine, r-really."

He shrugged and casually tossed the panties over one shoulder. 

"Lets get to it then"

In one fluid motion he rose to a standing position. As he did he let his hands glide up the sides of her legs, the tips of his nails just barely grazing her skin. His trailing fingers caught the hem of her skirt, gathering it up along the slow ascent until the fabric was all collected around her waist. She felt a shiver run down her spine from the base of her skull all the way to the tip of her tail. 

\----

Malik hadn't seen her look this nervous since the first time they made out in a supply closet of the Garages' home stadium. _That_ time he hadn't even realized she was into him like that beforehand. He was getting the sense that people in this world were so much harder to read than the folks back home. _Guess it was already time for a check-in._

"Hey... you okay?"

Sophia nodded, a little shakily.

"Nerves?"

"I-is it t-that o-ob-vious?"

"Do you still want to do this?"

After a second of hesitation she nodded again, squeaking out an "mhmm".

_This was fine. He could take the lead to start._

"Hold this."

"I... w-what?"

"Your skirt. I need you to keep it pinned above your hips like I have it now. Don't let go"

Sophia laughed nervously, taking the pleats in her trembling hands.

"...H-hey, uh, c-can I ask a question?"

"Always."

"...umm, why do you need to have _me_ hold this instead."

"Simple. Because I need both my hands free to pin _you_ "

"Oh. Wh--" and then his palms were on her collarbone and he was shoving her up against the wall.

\---

Sophia struck the hard surface with a thump loud enough to make her worry someone had heard it. Her head was swimming. _This was really happening!*_

Malik closed the gap between them and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her heart fluttered.

Some of the pressure lifted as he took one hand off her chest, then re-doubled as his forearm fell across her sternum like a steel bar locking her firmly in place. She wasn't going anywhere. Malik had her pinned, just like he said he would. Now the only decision she had any say in was if she would meekly receive his kiss... or return it. 

Sophia kissed him back with an intensity and hunger that surprised her a little. Before she had time to unpack that thought she felt his other hand slowly fingerwalk down her front, jump over the folds of her hiked up skirt ( _she hadn't let go_ ), and land straddling her other lips.

Malik broke off the kiss and pulled back to look her in the eyes. Before he could open his mouth to ask, she already was widening her stance.

Inches away from her face he gave her a smile. "Good girl"

She felt herself flush.

Then his exploring fingers parted her folds and descended into her. 

\---

In the back of his mind, Malik was a little nervous himself. _Push her against the wall? Easy. Make her cum? This would hardly be the first time. Make her cum so hard she'd need to muffle a scream?_ ...That he was less sure about. She certainly hadn't during any of their previous intimacies.

One thing at a time though. He needed to focus on the task at hand. _This_ part at least was an encounter he could handle with no problem. He knew where all the weak points were, and he had _lots_ of practice.

It didn't take long either. Sophia shuddered and sucked in a breath, squeezing her thighs around his hand. A little death... but no muffled scream. He would need a different approach. 

He was so lost in though that he almost didn't hear the soft "Ummm..." ( _How long had he just been standing there like a flatfooted numbskull?_ )

"Yes? How can I help you, ma'am?"

_Ugh... did he really just say "ma'am"? Was he shifting too soon? This was already pushing the boundaries of her comfort zone... and besides she seemed to be enjoying him topping right now._

"...Uhh, hey so... were you just going to keep your pants on this whole time?"

 _Oh. Right._ He chided himself again for getting distracted, and started to withdraw his grip when he felt Sophia tense up.

"Wait!"

He froze, holding his breath. 

"Err, wait... ummmm, I-I'll do it. Seems only fair since you were doing all the work to undress me, right?"

"...okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Ha ha... uhhhhh, you just... keep doing what you are doing please?"

\----

In every way Malik had been graceful, Sophia felt hopelessly clumsy as she fumbled with his buttons and buckles. It certainly wasn't helping that Malik kept planting kisses on her neck while she worked. Or that he _still_ had his hand between her legs, fingertips tracing lazy spirals inside of her.

Eventually she managed to undo all the fastenings and tugged his pants down to his knees. Without missing a beat, Malik lithely stepped out of the legs and with a quick sweep of his foot kicked the shed garment away.

_How the heck did he make that look so gosh-darn effortless?_

That just left his boxers, which were mercifully much easier for her to remove. In short order she had her boyfriend completely disrobed.

Sophia knew that dicks came in a variety of shapes and sizes, but she had never personally seen another one quite like Malik's. His was a smooth, fleshy spur that stood about a couple inches out when fully erect (like it was now). Sophia was vaguely aware that this was considered "small" by most people's standards, yet in all the time the two of them had been intimate she had never once known him to be insecure about size. Perhaps that was just the energy he gave off in all aspects of his life. Malik had never let being shorter in stature than most of his peers stop him from filling a room with his presence.

Or maybe he truly had been earnest about taking pride in "earning" it. His sex wasn't just given to him, he had to get it the hard way. Maybe that made it _his_ in a way that everything else was just an afterthought? She wondered if she would ever feel as confident in her own arrangement.

"You're staring."

_Oh... yeah she was, wasn't she?_

"You uhhhh... heh, still look made of flesh and blood to me. Same as always."

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah the one made of volcanic glass is back in my homeworld... along with everything else I didn't have on me when I got called here."

"Wait... you _were_ being serious?"

"I was only stretching the truth a little bit for the sake of a good story." He grinned at her. "It's a shame I don't have all of my old accessories available anymore. I really should find time to make a new one..."

She ran a claw up the length of his erection. He shuddered and bit his lip. As she watched him she couldn't help the slightest smirk from forming on her lips.

"Hmmmm... this one seems to work just fine to me. I hope you aren't trying to make excuses now."

"AH... AH... **_Excuses?_** Please... I don't make promises I can't keep." 

_He sounded as cocksure as always, but... was that an edge of fear she heard in his voice? Was he afraid? Why would he be afraid of **her**? And why did that idea make her giddy?_

It dawned on her that she was enjoying this small feeling of power over her boyfriend. _Maybe... maybe she should see just how confident he **really felt**?_

"Malik... could you please reach that bottle on the dresser? I'm uhhh... heh, a bit held down at the moment."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and with a smirk stretched out and gabbed the bottle of lube.

Sophia held out her cupped hands. "I'll handle you if you handle me."

Malik looked down at her "I didn't hear a 'please' in there..."

"...please?" Sophia amended.

He squeezed a dollop into her hands, a dollop into his own, and tossed the bottle away without a second glance.

While Malik occupied himself with getting her slick ( _and **wow** did **that** feel good_), Sophia rubbed her palms together before running her hands up and down the length of his dick. Even after he was fully coated she kept stroking him, gently at first, then with more vigor as he started to pant a little.

She glanced up just in time to see Malik close his eyes and break out into a big dopey smile.

She smiled too. Then she gave the tip a quick flick. 

This time his whole body clenched... including the hand that had just moments prior pushed deeper inside her. His fingers gripped her like a vice and she nearly came a second time right then and there. _Fuck, she needed his dick **in her** like right now._

\----

Malik was biting down his tongue to contain the urge to yelp, the aftershocks from Sophia's flick still rippling over him. _Wasn't his job right now to be making **her** almost scream? Serves him right for not realizing how quickly she'd discover being a brat. On the other hand, she seemed to be taking to this really well!_

Her voice cut through the fog of his thoughts.

"Hey... do you think you could, uh, maybe hold me up for a second?"

He was _very_ tempted to make her beg this time. But... _was she asking to take the lead? Why waste a perfect chance to help her build up her confidence? Besides... two could play at being bratty._

"I'm not taking _requests_ right now Sophia. Try again."

She swallowed.

"I need you to lift me. **Now.** "

This time he complied without a moment's hesitation. Disobedience didn't even cross his mind. Sophia acting bold, direct... commanding? _Hell yeah_ he was on board for that! 

\----

With the bedroom wall firm behind her Sophia braced her weight and kicked off the ground, arching her lower back just a little to leave space for her tail. Her shoulders and Malik's hands supported her as she brought both legs up and wrapped them firmly around his waist. Now most of her weight was resting on Malik's hips... which he clearly had realized freed up his hands to do other things. He had her shirt off and flying across the room with blazing speed. Her bra followed shortly. 

Sophia closed her eyes and let the senses wash over her. The tension of his muscles beneath her grasp as she sunk her fingers into his back. His rough tongue running across her bare tits. His hands cupped under her backside as they shifted their positions to align. His dick grinding against the inside edge of her lips.

Then he was speaking again and she almost didn't catch the words he was saying. ( _Unmerciful Gods that voice..._ )

"Let me see... Me? Check. You? Check. Wall? Cheeeeeeck. Which just leaves..."

Sophia bit her lip.

\----

Timing was important here, and Malik was _very_ distracted.

But Sophia had given him an assignment. A series of objectives. He couldn't disappoint her.

He wouldn't disappoint her.

He shifted his stance and moved.

Letting the thrust carry both their weights forward he slammed her all the way back against the wall, pinning her there with his body. The impact jostled their tentative connection, sending shockwaves radiating throughout his nerves ( _hers too, he hoped_ ).

He heard a gasp of pleasure. ( _Or was that just surprise?_ ) He could feel her racing heartbeat inside her chest. ( _Or was that his own?_ ) Something sharp was digging into his flesh where her hands were planted on him. ( _Probably her claws, which was definitely exciting but didn't confirm anything._ ) 

Was this working? He chanced a look at her face. Her lips were parted and her eyes were shut tight. She looked like she might be seeing stars.

_Oh good._

Malik adjusted his balance, centered himself and performed the same maneuver _again_.

This time the slightest whimper escaped her lips. _That could be a good sign... but it was better to check and be certain._

"So..." he asked, "Is this what you had in mind?"

In a small voice she moaned "Gods yes! You're absolutely wonderful..."

He let his voice fall to a whisper in reply "I aim to please... ma'am"

She dug her claws in deeper. "Then please... don't stop."

In love, war, and Blaseball the same mantra served him well: _Make every swing count._

He did.

Then he came... but more importantly, _she _came. **Hard**.__

____

\----

____

Sophia almost got everything she wanted. Almost.

____

"...the neighbors too?" she asked meekly.

____

"Oh yes, honey." Cinaed took a sip of coffee. "On both sides!"

____

"And on the adjacent floors too!" Brooklyn helpfully added.

____

She was absolutely mortified. This was worse than her worst fears. She was somehow blushing even harder than the night before when Malik had called her "the bravest lady he had ever met". Which he had decided to do right as she was about to climax. Which was why she forgot to cover her mouth first. Which was why her beautiful himbo beau was now looking sheepish over breakfast while Cinaed and Brooklyn were mercilessly having fun telling her all of this.

____

"And nobody thought to knock on the door?"

____

"Oh sweetie..." Brooklyn gave her an affectionate pat on the head, "we never would have dreamed of doing such a cruel and unusual thing!"

____

"Agggggggggggh. Please, just... you can't tell anyone else, okay? Especially not Betsy!" _She would **never** hear the end of this if Betsy found out._

____

"Of course, Soph. But..." Cinaed gave her a knowing wink, "Betsy is your teammate, you know? If that's what you and Malik usually get up to when you're left alone, I'm sure they already know."

____

Brooklyn smirked. "Her and half of Seattle. Philly too, I'd imagine"

____

_Sophia was going to die. Not on the field to a rogue umpire, or lying in bed at a ripe old age, but right here at the kitchen table._

She buried her face in her hands.

____

Malik reached over and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "I'm sorry for only managing to do 4 out of 5 objectives, Soph. I didn't mean to make trouble for you."

____

Sophia leaned across the table and kissed him. "It's okay. Really! Anyway, you're the fun kind of trouble!"

____

"You mean you aren't disappointed?"

____

With a smile she reached over and ran her fingers through her boyfriend's bed-head hair. "Be disappointed in you? Impawsible!" Malik gently leaned into the scritching, eyes shut and softly purring. 

____

Brooklyn and Cinaed exchanged a glance.

____

Sophia looked over at her girlfriends. "What?"

____

"Nothing..." Brooklyn said "I can just see why you are so smitten with him is all. It's very cute."

____

Cinead joined in on the patting "I can't imagine _anyone_ being disappointed in this perfect little gentleman."

____

Malik chuckled. "Heh, tell that to my family."

____

The room got very quiet, save for the drone of NYC morning traffic outside the kitchen window.

____

Finally Brooklyn broke the silence. "Families can be a lot..." 

____

"Malik..." Sophia gave him a reassuring pat, "We're here if you want to talk about it. A lot of us have experience with that sort of thing."

____

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. My family were very accepting of me. I just disappointed them in other ways." He turned to gaze out the window. "The life of a vagabond adventurer wasn't what they thought best for me when I was small." 

____

Sophia's heart ached for him. "Oh..."

____

Malik sighed. "It wasn't easy back then, living in a cardboard box with my 3 trans brothers..."

____

"Oh, Malik..."

____

"We were so poor growing up that we could only afford one dick between us." 

____

" **Malik.** "

____

"We all had to share."

____

"MALIK DESTINY, I SWEAR TO TIANA!"

____


End file.
